To Be Loved Again
by Gothgirl17
Summary: There is no magic or Voldemolt.See what happens when the graduates of Hogwarts High for the first time in 5 years.R
1. Chapter 1

To Be Loved Again

Chapter One

Not Many people feel that when they first met their High school sweetheart that they were meant to be together, forever. I guess Draco and I were an exception to that rule even though many people ask us that same question every time someone walks up to us when we walk through Diagon Alley when either of us needs something. Who am I you ask. Well I am Hermione Granger

I was the brains part of the Golden trio. You see when I attended Hogwarts High the school Bitch named

Cho Chang tried to take my boyfriend away from me it was horrible. But in the end she fell in love with the Cedric Diggory Senior Quarterback they got married after her graduation. I heard from Pansy Parkinson that they are expecting their first child. Well that will be an interesting child. Ginny and Neville broke up after graduation. He went off to College and is now a wealthy businessman throughout Germany and England. Ginny is a beautician. They got back together at the reunion last month. Oliver Wood is now a professional soccer player. Susan Bones went on to get a higher education, but dropped out to become a Victorian Secrets model. Cedric Diggory went on to become a national football player. Whenever he traveled his wife Cho went with him. Ron became the new editor of the Quibbler. Luna went off to Beauty school and is know a Beautitrician. Ron and Luna have remained friends after their breakup after graduation.Filtch was fired from Hogwarts High and know works for the Police department and makes it a habit of taking up as much of my time every Monday morning when he has to right me up a ticket so I'm late for work. Harry went off to become a Male Escort on the side of working at the Prophet.Crabbe and Goyle are busboys at Dean and Seamus's club.Padma and Parvati Patil went on to become Beauticians. Draco Malfoy became a well known worldwide Photographer.

Lavender Brown became a model. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were dumped by Fred and George Weasley 4 years ago it was exactly a year after graduation. They became Beautitricians. In fact Angelina owns her own salon. And I became a Beatitrician. All the others would take forever to tell you about.


	2. Where is Draco

Chapter Two

Draco's Prov:

I don't know what I did to deserve customers like this. They always say the same thing. They want to look like their 21 again. Well whatever. I'll tell you something twenty-one is not all that its cracked up to be. I would like nothing more than to go back to High School so that I could tell Hermione I didn't kiss Cho Chang she kissed me because she wanted to see my baby suffer. Well it made her suffer it crushed her. If it hadn't been for that Bitch Cho Chang I wouldn't be in this stupid Photoshop taking other people's photographs. But oh well maybe Hermione and I can patch things up at the reunion that's coming up soon. Unfortunately I'll have to take everyone's photograph. Well at least those who want one. Who knows what could happen.

End prov:

I know that I could probably track her down but she probably wouldn't talk to me after what happened. So I'll just talk to her at the reunion because I'm going dateless because I've been single since she and I broke up back in High School and that was five years ago. Back then I was a smart, Drama Club love sick teenager who had big plans but gave up on those plans after Hermione and I broke up. Before we broke up I was planning on asking her to marry m after we graduated from High School. But because of someone else that never happened. That day I lost the one thing most important to me in this world. My girl. She was more than that to me she was my muse she made me want to be someone without her I gave up.

Hey Hermione!Hey Gin how've you and Colin been lately? Were good. So Mione you going to the reunion? Yeah I'm not going with anyone though. That's okay maybe you'll meet someone there. I don't know maybe. Who knows. Unknown to Hermione Ginny had been hatching a plan to get Hermione and Draco back together ever since they broke up and he had come to her for help.

Ginny's Prov:

I better get a hold of Draco to see if he's gong to the reunion to see if we'll be able to get those to back together after all these years that they've been apart from each other. Well who knows what the future has in store for those two lovebirds.

End of prov


	3. Work and Shopping

Ginny's Prov:

Ever since Hermione and Draco were pulled apart by Cho Chang Blaise Zambini (Draco's best friend) and myself have been trying to get those to back together. We have discovered that this is very difficult when said people won't even go into the same room as the other. But they've got to because their love is stronger than anyone's I've ever known. I've noticed that since she and Draco broke that Hermione has never been the same. 

There is no light in her eyes. she's like an empty shell. Hermione and I became Beautitricians because we were always the best when it came to styling our friends' hair. We do it so others will find the right guy. Though I believe that Hermione's heart isn't in it emotionally anymore. I believe that her heart is with Draco wherever he is right now.

End prov

"Our employer Miss Angelina Johnson started this beauty salon after she was heartbroken and lonely after Mister Frederic Weasley broke her heart. His twin broke Miss Katie Bell's heart as well. She is one of our fellow coworkers. It kills everyone in the workplace to see Hermione the way she is. We all remember how she used to be like. Hopefully at our class reunion we can fix the damage that's been done to Hermione and Draco (according to Blaise he's in the same condition as Hermione if not worse than she is).So this must be reversed somehow."

Not to far from where Ginny was Hermione was forcing (or dragging herself) out of bed and getting herself ready, then eating her breakfast before driving to her job as a stylist at Heartbroken Beauty salon in London.

"Here we go again Hermione another lonely day ahead of you. You only have to do this two more days this week until your reunion on 

Friday. That's the same thing I say to myself every morning just so I'll get out of bed. What can I say I'm living a miserable life without him. Wow it's been a while since I thought about him. His name is Draco Malfoy and he's the only guy I've truly loved. And the only guy that respected me and understood that I was waiting until marriage.

But then that bitch aka Cho Chang had to steal him from me."

_Hermione's thoughts:_

_At the time I thought it was Draco's doing and that he cheated on me. But over the last six years (we broke up in our Junior year) that Chang forced herself onto him. We were together for nine years. And while Draco was dating me and even before Chang was always jealous of me. Always has been always will be._

"Good Morning Mione!"

"Good Morning Luna!"

_Luna was dating Ron Weasley (one of my best friends) in High School but they broke up the same week that Draco and I did. The whole school knew that Pansy Parkinson (one of Chang's right hand ladies and one of the school resident sluts) wanted Ron and broke him and Luna up. I can freely say that neither Ron nor Luna have been the same since they broke up._

"So Hermione did you get your dress for the Reunion yet?"

"No because I can never make up my mind when I'm deciding between two dresses or gowns. What about you?"

"No I'm going after work you want to come?"

"Sure, I've got nothing planed. And maybe we can drag Ginny along to tell us which dress looks better. And we can find dresses that can get you Ron back and Draco back for me."

"Maybe. Who knows. Did you hear about Oliver Wood?"

"Hear what about Oliver?"

"He's coming to the reunion!"

"Wow. Isn't he like some big soccer player now playing for England's team?"

"Yeah. And get this he just got married."

"Wow! The school soccer stud settled down! Who knew that would happen."

"Yeah well we better get to our stations."

"Your right as usual Hermione."

After work Hermione, Luna and Ginny went to the mall to purchase their dresses for the reunion. When they were done Ginny had a dark green spaghetti strap dress that reached the floor. Luna had a light blue spaghetti strap dress that reached the floor. And Hermione had a light purple halter dress that reached the floor as well as a sterling silver tiara( a gift from both Luna and Ginny).Both Ginny and Luna agreed that Hermione looked perfect enough to be a Princess. All accessories had already been picked out from their High school years. 


	4. day of the reunion

"Well two days ago Blaise and I got our tuxes for our High school reunion. While I'm there I have to take pictures for the newspaper and magazine I work for. I made the magazine but I'm just the photographer for the newspaper. So they just call me when they need me to do work for them."

"Yo Drake what's new?"

"Not much Blaise."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you Drake."

"Tell me what?"

"That I talked to Ginny and Luna."

"And what did they tell you?"

"Ginny told me that Mione realized when she was in beauty school that it was Chang's fault not yours."

"That all?"

"Nope."

"Ginny also told me that Hermione is definitely coming tonight."

"Awesome I can try to win her back."

"Draco there is something you should know."

"What is it Blaise?"

"She's going with Ginny and Luna. According to Ginny and Luna Hermione hasn't dated anyone since you two broke up almost six years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and that's not all."

"There's more."

"There's many more things you need to know. But you don't tell Mione anything."

"Okay. Tell me!"

"She lives alone in a flat not to far from yours and in the same building!"

Draco and Blaise were at Blaise and Millie's flat. Millie is also a good friend of Hermione's. Millie meets up with Hermione, Ginny and Luna everyday for lunch. 

"Seriously!"

"Yeah. And she is currently working at Heartbroken Beauty Salon."

"Wow I always thought she would do great."

"Actually, she could have."

"Blaise, what do you mean?"

"Well if you really want to know."

"Yeah Blaise I really want to know."

_Flashback_

"_Hey Blaise!"_

"_Hello Hermione. Why are you in such a good mood this morning?"_

"_Well I can't tell you until I tell Drake. It's nothing personal its just that I promised him that he would be the first no family member I would tell about this." _

"_That's __okay Hermione I understand completely. Did Drake tell you that I moved out of my parents place and I now have my own apartment?"_

"_No he didn't."_

"_Well that's probably because it only happened last night."_

"_Really, it took you long enough. I'm sorry but if I had to put up with your parents all the time I probably would have committed suicide a long time ago._

_Draco noticed where Hermione and Blaise were from behind Hermione. So he came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands._

"_Baby you know I don't like to hear that you would commit suicide if you had to put up with his parents._

_Draco uncovered Hermione's eyes after that. And he kissed here like he had done every morning since the 5__th__ grade._

"_Oh Draco, I almost forgot because Blaise was telling me about his new apartment._

_It came yesterday and I didn't open it because I wanted you to be with me when I did."_

"_It came?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Well open it Baby. That little envelope contains both of our futures you know."_

"_Please Drake just this once be patient."_

"_Okay just this once."_

_Hermione opened the envelope as fast and neatly as she could._

"_So baby what does it say?"_

"_It says Dear Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, we would be honored to have you in our summer internship here in New York City for The New York Times newspaper. Our company will pay for your passport, airfares and Apartment Bills. We will let you two room together. After that story you sent in who wouldn't. See you in New York on June the sixth. _

"_Baby we're going to New York!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Do_ you remember the letter that _Hermione_ got considering New York?"_

"_Yeah that was two weeks before we broke up why." _

"_Well _the week _after you guys broke up she wrote to them that she would never come to New York unless you were with her and that you guys had broken up the week before. They wrote back and told her they understood. And that if she should ever _want that summer internship it would always be there for her. In doing this she changed the bright future that she could have had."

"Are you serious. One mistake changed so many things in a group of people's lives."

"Yeah,it seams that way. But I guess the important question know is how are you going to fix it and make it how it should be."

"Come to the reunion later and find out."

With those words said to his best friend on his way home he picked up two bouquet of Hermione's favorite flowers one were red roses and the other was Jasmines. This was going to be an evening more remembering than Prom. 


End file.
